The Secret Keyblade
by Keybladeofhope
Summary: Roxas was just an ordinary 14 year old boy, or so he thought. he learns that he is much more than that, and the truth about his life. Now when the organization is depending on him, can he do it? Can he save them from certain death?


_**The secret Keyblade**_

**Prologue**

Axel shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No! I can't let you go!" yelled axel. The rain became more fierce with rumbles of thunder in the background. "I have to, I have no other choice axel!". Axel stared into his best friends eyes, now beginning to water. "Axel, this Is my destiny. And you better not interfere with destiny. Got it memorized?" Roxas said, with a convincing smile upon his face. Axel couldn't just let his best friend go. Not yet anyway, he just wasn't ready.

"come on, let go of my sleeve!" he said, tugging his arm away from Axel's hand. Axel slowly loosened his grip on Roxas until he no longer had any contact of him. "Axel, I'll see you again someday. I'm sure of it. We'll eat sea salt ice cream like we used to do in twilight town, you'll see!" He said as he waved good bye to his old friend. Axel waved back, putting on a fake smile to hide his sadness until the rainbow colored portal swallowed Roxas. The portal slowly closed. Axel noticed something on the ground. it was small, but he could still see it on the wet, muddy ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like a hand crafted star looking thing. He couldn't tell what exactly it was, but he figured Roxas must have dropped it, so he stuffed it in his pocket.

**Chapter 1**

**The Truth**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Roxas awoke to the sound of his alarm. He reached his right hand over to the alarm and turned it off. It was time to get up, he had told his mom he would be up and ready to go to church which she forced him to do every Sunday. It's not that he doesn't like going, but he would rather sleep in instead of waking up at 9 in the morning. He opened his eyes followed by a stretch. "Honey, are you awake yet? We've got church soon and you have to be ready." Crystal yelled from downstairs. "Yes mom, I'm up." Roxas said tiredly. He stood up slowly from his bed and walked towards his closet.

His mom had always made him wear a tuxedo to church. As much as he doesn't like wearing them, he knew he should just listen to his mom anyways to avoid any trouble. He grabbed a tux and trousers to match and dressed into them. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "come in." He said. Crystal appeared through the door wearing a black dress accompanying the black bow in her soft, blond hair.

"Come on Roxas, let's get going. I do not intend on being late!" she said in a rushed tone. "ok, ok! I'm ready, we can go now!" he replied, straightening up his tie. They headed out the front door and into crystal's Dark blue Subaru. As they drove to their destination, Roxas felt something strange within his being. Like he could sense something approaching. This feeling only had gotten stronger as they pulled into the church parking lot which was fairly small, a bit too small to even be called a parking lot. When crystal opened her door she heard a strange sound, too strange to even be real it seemed. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she definitely heard it. "do you hear that?" she asked. Roxas listened for a bit. He could hear something but he wasn't sure it was what she was referring to. "I hear a weird sound that seems to be coming from the woods over there." Roxas suggested. Crystal gazed at the woods ahead of them. Maybe it was coming from the woods. She thought to herself "But how could we possibly be able to hear it now if its coming from the woods. The distance is too long for us to even hear anything coming from it." Crystal wondered. "well, we don't want to be late do we.

It's probably just our imagination anyways. Let's forget that we even heard it." She said as she got out of the car. Roxas followed but was still curious as to what the sound had come from. The last two hours had passed by quickly, Roxas thought as they were walking out of the church. "Mom, I'm still curious about that sound. It's stuck in my head." Roxas admitted. He looked up at her. "To be honest, me to Roxxy. But it probably wasn't anything important or threatening. There's no reason to worry." She said as they stepped on the wet ground. "aw, its raining. I was planning on playing some basketball when we got home, but I guess that will have to wait." Roxas complained, disappointed. Suddenly Roxas felt the same feeling he had on the way to church, but it was stronger this time. As if it is warning him. The feeling was overwhelming, almost unbearable. He yelled out of nowhere. He felt like someone was controlling him. Crystal stopped in her footsteps and gave Roxas a concerning look. "Um, are you ok?" she asked.

"I…I don't really know." He replied a bit frightened. "I don't know what came over me." "wait, do you hear that?" he asked. Crystal closed her eyes and focused. She could hear a distant sound. suddenly something jumped out of nowhere right in front of them. Before they could get a clear vision of it, everything froze. Nothing moved, everything was still. As if time had just stopped. Roxas was terrified at this point. He was the only one who could move, everything else was dead still. He looked ahead of him and saw a man in a long black robe with an odd looking weapon. He had red spiky hair and had tiny triangle shaped markings under each eye. "w-w-who are you?" Roxas hesitated. "The name's Axel. I have been sent to retrieve the keyblade wielder." He explained. "Well you've got the wrong person, I have no idea what your talking about." Roxas argued. "Roxas, you are the keyblade wielder. I'll prove it." Axel stated. He looked around then picked a stick up off the ground. "Take it." He said as he threw it to Roxas.

Roxas caught it, but nothing happened. "uh, nothing is happening?" "wait for it" Axel replied. A few seconds past when the stick started glowing white then before Roxas knew it, he was holding a weapon that resembled a large key. Roxas was speechless. He didn't know what to think of it. He began moving it around, swinging it here and there. Axel chuckled. "how you liking that keyblade? Your going to be using it quite a lot where I'll be taking you." "Where you'll be taking me? I don't want to go anywhere, I'm staying in twilight town." He said, setting the strange weapon down on the cold ground. "Sorry kid but orders are orders. Plus we need a key wielder to complete kingdom hearts." "but what about my friends and family? Won't they be wondering where I had suddenly disappeared to? I cant leave them like that." Roxas complained.

"Listen kid, there Is something you should know. And it may be hard for you to believe. This place you call twilight town, isn't actually real. It's just an illusion created by a witch named Namine. You'll probably hear about her later though." Axel said. "Are you telling me that twilight town is just an illusion and that no one in twilight town, including my family and friends! There is no way I can believe that. How am I alive if my mom isn't real? Explain that!" Roxas shouted. "To tell you the truth, you are what we call a nobody. Nobodies are people who don't have a heart. Nobodies like you and me used to be somebodies. We used to have hearts and we were different when we were somebodies. Sometimes we even looked different. You, roxas, don't remember anything about your past do you? When you were a somebody." " No I don't. How can I tell you are telling the truth? You could be lying to me. Why don't you prove yourself!" Roxas shouted again.

"Calm down roxas. I made time stop didn't I? That isn't possible in reality. But since this is a illusion I can do as I pleas to this place. If that wasn't proof enough, then I can show you what more I can do." Axel said as he began to move his hands around in a circle above his head. Suddenly his mom disappeared. "Mom!" Roxas yelled, tears streaming down his face. "what did you do to her?" "Told you I could show you more. Believe me now?" "It cant be true! How do you expect me to believe some guy in a black robe? I don't even know you. For all I know, this is just a dream!" "Roxas, this is no dream. If anything is a dream, it was your life spent in twilight town. Roxas, It's best that you face the facts. I didn't want to tell you all this but you left me no choice. Now your coming with me whether I have to force you to or you come willingly. Its your choice but either way, your not staying at this fake world." Axel said.

Roxas dropped to his knees. "Why are you doing this to me…why do you insist on taking me away from the only place I could call home. Why are you taking me away from all the people I love. What kind of people are you?" Axel looked down at the sobbing boy. He felt sorry that he had to go through all this. It was too much for a boy his age to handle. Axel put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "We really have to go now. I'm really sorry. I'm sure you'll understand why we had to do this later on." Axel said in a low tone. Roxas looked up at axel. Somehow he felt that he could trust axel, despite what he had told him. "ok, I'll go with you."

_**To be continued....**_


End file.
